FIG. 1 is a photograph showing a stadium where an amateur baseball game is played.
Unlike professional games, such as a professional baseball game, where many spectators enter, watch and cheer, amateur games, such as an amateur baseball game, are not crowded as shown in FIG. 1. Players and referees who participate in the game in such a quiet atmosphere lose much attention and lose interest during the game. This may be also an obstacle to the proliferation of amateur games.
Although an amateur game, such as an amateur baseball game, may not be too crowded, if a player's introductory announcement, an intense voice of judgment, a crowd shout, a cheering music, etc. is presented at an appropriate time during the game (as in a professional game), the players participating in the game may feel they are playing in front of a large crowd. Resultantly, the game may be livelier, and a small number of spectators may be able to immerse themselves in the game.